


Per quanto io fugga torno sempre a te

by Shutupandance



Series: Per quanto io fugga [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, e also, perché non ci facciamo mancare nulla
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Lauro non si capacita di come sia potuto accadere ma è bastata una telefonata, un banale fraintendimento, per portarlo a inscenare una finta relazione davanti a sua madre. E chi meglio del suo miglior amico per intraprendere questo assurdo viaggio a Roma.Una passeggiata davanti al Colosseo, qualche bacio giusto per essere credibili, una giornata al mare e una nottata dove finzione e realtà si confondono e allora chi sono loro la mattina dopo? Perché fingere una relazione con Edoardo per Lauro è impossibile, troppi sentimenti soppressi che riaffiorano timidi dopo anni di gelo.Tltr: due idioti in pining che per un errore finiscono per fingere di stare insieme, un bel mix di romcom, angst e porno al sapore di mare e gelato alla menta.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Cristina - Relationship, aka la mamma di Lauro
Series: Per quanto io fugga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915183
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Big Bang Italia #10





	Per quanto io fugga torno sempre a te

**Author's Note:**

> Non si è un vero fandom finché nel tag non c'è almeno una fake dating au e, dato che nessuno se l'accollava, era doveroso che la scrivessi io <3
> 
> Sta fic è stata un parto, probabilmente la cosa più lunga che abbia mai scritto ever, però mi ha portato anche tante gioie e soddisfazioni, e soprattutto mi ha smosso dal blocco dello scrittore infame che mi affliggeva da settimane sigh
> 
> Quindi ecco a voi il lavoro di mesi, hope you enjoy it <3

Lauro era consapevole di avere appena fatto una stronzata bella grande ma ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro: il danno era fatto.  
  
Chiude la telefonata con sua madre e si siede, le mani tra i capelli, mentre pensa a come raccontare ad Edoardo quello che è appena successo. In fin dei conti non è proprio colpa sua o almeno questo è quello di cui vuole illudersi Lauro.  
  
La cosa che più lo spaventa è la potenziale reazione di Edo, non ha la più pallida idea di come potrebbe prenderla, se potrebbe arrabbiarsi, se potrebbe smettere di parlargli. Quest’ultima reazione gli fa gelare il sangue. Gli scenari nella sua mente sono vari, accomunati però da un’unica cosa: questa situazione non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.  
  
Si alza e si dirige nel suo salone con il passo di chi è appena stato condannato al patibolo. Edo è seduto sul divano, era arrivato ore prima a casa sua e si era subito messo a giocare ad un nuovo videogioco che aveva regalato a Lauro per il suo compleanno, ovviamente tutta una scusa per potersene poi appropriare come sta facendo in quell’esatto momento.  
  
Lauro gli passa davanti, mentre Edo lo insulta perché _“Ao cazzo fai, me fai perde così”_ , e si siede accanto a lui appoggiandosi allo schienale e sospirando.  
  
“Là ma quindi come sta tu madre?”  
  
“Edo ti devo parlare di una cosa.”  
  
Lo sguardo di Edoardo si fa immediatamente preoccupato, stoppa la partita e sposta la sua attenzione completamente su Lauro girandosi verso di lui e posandogli una mano sul ginocchio, in segno di conforto.  
  
“Oddio che succede? Tu madre sta male?”  
  
“No no mi madre non c’entra nulla, cioè in realtà c’entra ma non le è successo nulla de grave tranquillo.”  
  
Edo inclina lievemente la testa confuso e gli fa segno di continuare.  
  
“Allora io mo te spiego tutto, però te me devi giurà che nun me interrompi e che nun te incazzi.”  
  
Dalla bocca di Edo esce una risatina divertita.  
  
“Ao guarda che so serio.”  
  
“Va bene, va bene, farò del mio meglio per nun incazzamme.”  
  
Lauro si rilassa un po’ e si appoggia meglio allo schienale, dà un’occhiata fugace alla mano di Edoardo che in tutto questo tempo non si è mai mossa dal suo ginocchio, prende fiato e poi inizia a raccontare.  
  
“Stavo a parlà co mi madre e te lo sai com’è fatta mi madre, no? Vole sempre sape tutto de tutti. Stavamo parlando della casa, del fatto che mo vogliamo andare a vivere insieme io e te, quando a ‘na certa impazzisce, inizia a chiedermi perché nun le avessi detto nulla, perché le avessi tenuto nascosta sta cosa per così tanto tempo. E io ti giuro che non ce stavo a capì ‘n cazzo ma insomma per farla breve mi madre crede che ci siamo finalmente messi insieme ed era così felice per noi che nun me la sentivo di dirle che aveva capito male. Quindi non l’ho corretta e… settimana prossima siamo invitati a casa sua e io le ho detto che ce andiamo.”  
  
L’ultima parte del discorso esce dalla bocca di Lauro ad una velocità incredibile, così veloce che Edoardo fa inizialmente fatica a stargli dietro ma, poi, quando capisce che cosa ha effettivamente detto, impallidisce e fissa Lauro con gli occhi sgranati.  
  
“Che cosa cazzo hai fatto te?!”  
  
.  
  
“Io ancora nun ho capito come hai fatto a convincermi e mo me tocca pure guidà, non mi pare regolare eh.”  
  
Si erano appena seduti in macchina ed Edoardo era chiaramente già stufo anche solo al pensiero di dover guidare per almeno sei ore consecutive. Lauro non aveva ancora ben capito perché Edoardo avesse deciso di fingere di essere il suo fidanzato per una settimana, sa solo che, dopo un paio di urli contro di lui, Edo ha accettato senza fare troppe domande.  
  
E Lauro sicuramente non se ne sarebbe lamentato, anzi, non aveva fatto altro che ringraziarlo da quando Edo gli aveva detto di sì. Ma erano presto tornati alla normalità, una normalità che prevedeva Edoardo alla guida perché Lauro si rifiutava sempre dicendo di non esserne capace, la verità però è un’altra, lo trova incredibilmente noioso e Lauro odia più di ogni altra cosa essere annoiato.  
  
E poi ci sarebbe anche un altro vantaggio dell’essere seduto sul lato passeggero, il poter fissare Edo senza che questo se ne accorga, ma questo pensiero Lauro cerca di evitarlo il più possibile.  
  
“Se me fai guidà però me fai mette pure la musica, che io sei ore dello schifo che te ascolti te nun me le accollo.”  
  
“Ao nun t’azzardà a insultare i miei gusti musicali, lo sai anche te che c’ho gusti raffinati sei solo invidioso.”  
  
“Seh vabbè mo so invidioso io, te pensa pure quello che te pare ma la musica la metto comunque io.”  
  
Lauro, con uno sbuffo sconfitto, attacca il telefono di Edo al cavo USB e si rilassa contro il finestrino addormentandosi quasi immediatamente, registra a malapena la risatina di sottofondo di Edoardo.  
  
“Certo che sei de compagnia te eh.”  
  
.  
  
“A Là svegliate che c’ho fame.”  
  
Lauro si sveglia di soprassalto, scosso con forza dal braccio di Edoardo, l’orologio al suo polso segna già l’ora di pranzo, il che significa che Lauro ha dormito per almeno quattro ore di viaggio e che tra meno di due vedrà sua madre. La realizzazione lo colpisce come un treno dritto in faccia e ci mette un attimo per capire che sono fermi nel parcheggio di un autogrill e che Edo sta ancora cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
“Ao mollame ho capito, so’ sveglio. Certo che me potevi sveglià anche un po’ più gentilmente eh.”  
  
“Statte zitto che è almeno dieci minuti che provo a svegliatte.”  
  
“E di gran lunga dimmi, perché hai osato interrompere il mio riposino di bellezza?”  
  
Un pugno si abbatte leggero sul suo bicipite ma Lauro non prova neanche a lamentarsi perché in fondo sa di esserselo almeno un po’ meritato.  
  
“Eddaje movite che voglio annà a mangià.”  
  
Appena varcata la soglia Lauro si rende conto di essere in uno degli autogrill più piccoli che abbia mai visto e quasi si gira per chiedere ad Edoardo di guidare ancora un po’ per trovarne un migliore. Ma non fa in tempo ad aprire bocca che Edo è già davanti al bancone dei panini ad ordinare.  
  
“Laurè te che voi?”  
  
“Ci sta qualcosa de vegano?”  
  
“Ma che vegano ma se ieri sera ti sarai mangiato almeno un chilo de tortellini.”  
  
“Embè che vor dì i tortellini so vegani.”  
  
“Ma che cazzo stai a dì i tortellini so ripieni de prosciutto idiota.”  
  
“Ah sì? Vabbè se nun lo sapevo mica vale.”  
  
Edoardo scuote lievemente la testa in un cenno di rassegnazione per poi girarsi verso il barista, che nel mentre aveva osservato la scena divertito, ed ordinare due panini, uno con la cotoletta ed uno con mozzarella e pomodori, che era la cosa che più si avvicinava ad un panino vegano là dentro.  
  
Si siedono uno di fronte all’altro, in uno dei piccoli tavolini fuori dall’autogrill, e divorano i panini con una velocità disarmante, nonostante tutto quella mattina nessuno dei due aveva fatto colazione, _“Laurè movite che stamo già in ritardo”, “Ma io c’ho fame uffa”_.  
  
Lauro va in bagno e quanto torna trova Edoardo addormentato sul tavolo, poggiato sul suo stesso braccio, una visione che Lauro definirebbe angelica, se solo si permettesse di esprimere i sentimenti per l’amico, sia chiaro. Gli posa una mano leggera sulla spalla e scuote lievemente.  
  
“Dai andiamo che così dormi in macchina, ti do il cambio io.”  
  
“Sei sicuro Là?”  
  
“Andiamo prima che ce ripenso.”  
  
Le due ore di viaggio successive passano con Lauro che rischia di andare fuori strada almeno un centinaio di volte perché troppo impegnato a fissare il modo in cui le ciocche di capelli blu ricadono sul viso di Edoardo, assorto in un sonno profondo con la testa poggiata contro il finestrino.  
  
.  
  
Più sale l’ascensore per raggiungere la casa di sua madre, più sale anche l’ansia di Lauro. Da una parte è felice di rivedere sua madre, da quando lui ed Edoardo si son trasferiti a Milano non la vede più così spesso e gli dispiace, ma dall’altra il pensiero di doverle mentire per una settimana intera lo turba molto.  
  
Edoardo non ha ancora aperto bocca da quando sono scesi dalla macchina e questo silenzio ricco di tensione sta iniziando a mettere a disagio Lauro, più di quanto già non lo sia.  
  
“Edoà va tutto bene?”  
  
“Si, si so solo un po’ agitato e se poi nun ce crede tu madre che stamo insieme?”  
  
Di tutti gli scenari apocalittici che erano balenati nella testa di Lauro nei giorni precedenti al viaggio, questo non era mai nemmeno stato contemplato, in fondo erano sempre stati particolarmente affettuosi tra di loro, così affettuosi che spesso venivano scambiati per una coppia.  
  
Ciò non impedisce a questo nuovo dubbio di farsi spazio nella sua mente ormai già piena di paranoie, che in realtà riguardano maggiormente che cosa succederà al suo rapporto con Edoardo dopo questi giorni.  
  
L’ascensore arriva al piano e si ferma. Lauro alza lievemente la testa, ancora un po’ perso nei suoi pensieri, prende Edoardo per mano guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
“Andrà tutto bene non preoccuparti.”  
  
Prendono entrambi un grande respiro e poi aprono le porte dell’ascensore, ancora tenendosi per mano. Vengono accolti subito dalla madre di Lauro che dall’uscio di casa corre verso di loro per salutarli e abbracciarli.  
  
Lauro guarda sua madre andare prima verso Edoardo, alzarsi sulle punte per poi prendere il suo viso tra le mani e schioccare due grandi baci su entrambe le sue guance.  
  
“A mà è così che saluti tu figlio che nun vedi da Natale?”  
  
“Lo sai anche te che Edoardo è sempre stato il mio preferito.”  
  
Ma lo dice ridendo, col sorriso sulle labbra, mentre si avvicina a Lauro e lo avvolge in un grande abbraccio. Restano così per un paio di minuti interi e sì, Lauro adesso può dirlo con certezza, sua madre gli era proprio mancata molto.  
  
Entrano in casa e Lauro è un po’ spaesato, nonostante quella sia la casa in cui ha passato la sua infanzia ormai ci viene così poco che gli sembra una casa sconosciuta, così vuota ora che ci vive solo sua madre.  
  
“Allora vi ho preparato la camera, userete quella che era la vecchia camera di Lauro, tanto ormai ci ho messo un letto matrimoniale, ah e poi vi ho sistemato gli asciugamani nel bagno. Dai andate a sfare le valigie che ho un sacco di domande da farvi su.”  
  
Il panico sulla faccia di Lauro a quell’affermazione deve essere stato così evidente che Edo inizia a trascinarlo via verso la camera, non prima di aver ringraziato Cristina per l’ospitalità.  
  
Appena la porta della camera si chiude dietro di loro, Lauro si siede sul bordo del letto, le mani tra i capelli ed uno sguardo disperato sulla faccia, dalla sua bocca escono solo pezzi di frasi incoerenti, un misto tra _“e mo che le dimo”_ e _“edoà te prego portami via”_.  
  
“Eddaje Laurè calmate, andrà tutto bene fidate de me.”  
  
“E se ci chiede come ci siamo messi insieme che le dimo esattamente eh?”  
  
“Shh te lascia rispondere me, lo sai che so bravo co ste cose.”  
  
“Ah sei bravo a dì cazzate mo? Me dovrei preoccupare?”  
  
Edoardo gli rivolge uno dei suoi sguardi sconfortati, gli sguardi che ormai Lauro riceve più spesso, e senza dire una parola inizia a sfare la valigia di Lauro, sistemando i vari vestiti nell’armadio e nella cassettiera, e solo una volta che ha finito passa alla sua valigia.  
  
Lauro ancora non si è alzato dal letto, nella sua mente sta iniziando a maledire il giorno in cui non ha corretto sua madre, è quasi tentato di uscire e dirle che era tutto solo un grande scherzo ma sa benissimo quanto questo le spezzerebbe il cuore. Va in bagno a lavarsi la faccia, per cercare di darsi almeno un minimo di contegno, e poi si fa forza, prende Edo per un braccio e apre la porta della camera.  
  
Cristina è seduta al tavolo della cucina, ha già tirato fuori un numero spropositato di dolcetti da offrire ai due, perché non importa che cosa succeda ai suoi occhi saranno sempre “sciupati”, come le piace spesso ricordare a Lauro.  
  
Lauro ed Edoardo hanno a malapena il tempo di sedersi al tavolo e iniziare a mangiare che già Cristina parte col suo interrogatorio, bombardandoli di domande _“Come va il lavoro?”, “Com’è la casa nuova?”_ ma soprattutto _“Lauro ma dormi abbastanza?”_ , ma alla fine arriva anche la domanda che Lauro stava cercando di evitare a tutti i costi.  
  
“Ma quindi ditemi un po’, com’è che vi siete messi insieme?”  
  
Lauro si volta di scatto verso Edo, il panico negli occhi, ma viene accolto da un grande sorriso e una mano che si poggia sul suo braccio per stringerlo un poco, per fargli sentire che lui è lì e che non sta facendo questa cosa da solo.  
  
“Ma in realtà nun c’è proprio una grande storia eh, qualche mese fa ci siamo messi a parlare e avemo realizzato di provare sentimenti l’uno per l’altro già da tempo solo che nun ce lo eravamo mai detto per paura di rovinare l’amicizia ecco. Mo stiamo prendendo le cose molto con calma ma semo molto felici.”  
  
Lauro tira un sospiro di sollievo quando vede sua madre annuire e congratularsi con loro, anche se deve ammettere che sentire Edoardo pronunciare queste parole ad alta voce lo abbia scosso più di quanto si aspettava.  
  
La conversazione procede tranquilla da quel momento in poi e passano un pomeriggio speso a chiacchierare del più e del meno con la tv accesa in sottofondo, come un’allegra famiglia.  
  
Lauro per un secondo si ferma a pensare che quella potrebbe essere la realtà, se solo avesse più coraggio, ma quel pensiero lo angoscia così tanto che lo scaccia subito.  
  
.  
  
Quando arriva l’ora di cena e sua madre inizia a cucinare, Lauro si offre di aiutarla ma lei scuote solo la testa facendo una risatina _“Mi piacerebbe che la mia cucina non andasse a fuoco stasera Là”_ e quindi lui si è limitato ad accasciarsi sul divano, immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Con la coda dell’occhio butta uno sguardo verso la cucina e vede Edoardo intento a ridere mentre affetta una carota, non ha idea di cosa lo abbia fatto ridere, il rumore della televisione in sottofondo troppo alto per poter sentire quello che si stanno dicendo Edo e sua madre, ma nonostante questo Lauro si ritrova a sorridere, quasi inconsciamente.  
  
Quando sua madre entra nel suo campo visivo per prendere il tagliere ad Edoardo e ringraziarlo con una carezza sul braccio, una sensazione di calore pervade lo stomaco di Lauro per espandersi ed arrivare dritta al cuore.  
  
Lauro non capisce perché proprio quella scena gli provoca emozioni tanto intense, in fondo lui ed Edo si conoscono fin da piccoli e sua madre Edoardo la conosceva molto bene, eppure non si è mai sentito così tanto al sicuro come in quel momento. Se dovesse scegliere un’immagine che gli ricorda casa probabilmente sarebbe proprio questa.  
  
Edoardo lo raggiunge poco dopo, buttandosi di peso sul divano accanto a lui.  
  
“Tu madre mi ha cacciato di cucina, dice che a sta co’ te so diventato un mezzo disastro pure io.”  
  
Lauro si volta lentamente verso di lui, sorride ma non risponde, ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri di poco prima, pensieri che finge non esistano dentro di lui già da tempo.  
  
“Laurè che c’hai?”  
  
“Niente nun te sta a preoccupà.”  
  
“Viè appoggiate così ti rilassi.”  
  
Lauro non se lo fa ripetere due volte e appoggia la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, lo sa che è soltanto per fare scena davanti a sua madre, l’occhiata verso la cucina che Edoardo aveva lanciato prima di pronunciare quella frase ne era la prova schiacciante, ma lui non se ne preoccupa e, almeno per un po’, si gode queste attenzioni.  
  
La mano di Edoardo guizza subito tra i suoi capelli iniziando ad accarezzarli piano e Lauro sente le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti fino a chiudersi completamente.  
  
Si risveglia poco dopo a causa di un fascio di luce che punta diretto verso i suoi occhi, davanti a lui sua madre con il telefono in mano, chiaramente intenta ad immortalare quel loro momento di pace, la testa di Edo è ancora pesante contro la sua e Lauro realizza che si sono entrambi addormentati così, abbracciati sul divano.  
  
Lauro ha quasi un mancamento al pensiero, ma non si muove per paura di svegliare Edo.  
  
“Scusami amore non pensavo ci fosse il flash ma eravate così carini che dovevo per forza farvi una foto. Dai sveglialo che mo è pronto.”  
  
Sua madre fa dietro front per tornare in cucina ma sull’uscio della porta si ferma improvvisamente e si volta verso di lui.  
  
“Là?”  
  
“Mhh?”  
  
“So proprio felice che vi siate fidanzati, so bene che tu eri innamorato di lui da anni.”  
  
Lauro rimane immobile, le parole di sua madre riecheggiano nella stanza anche dopo che lei se ne è andata.  
  
Non riesce a pensare ad altro per tutta la sera.  
  
.  
  
Lauro è sdraiato nel letto, immobile, a fissare il soffitto, l’orologio sul comodino segna le tre di notte ma i pensieri gli vorticano così veloci e confusi in mente che lui non riesce a chiudere occhio.  
  
Nel turbinio di pensieri svettano tra tutti le parole di sua madre _“sei innamorato di lui da anni”_ , Lauro ha passato un’intera vita a prendere quel sentimento e nasconderlo così nel profondo che era anche riuscito a convincersi fosse scomparso del tutto.  
  
Eppure ora che queste parole sono finalmente uscite, libere, nell’aria Lauro si sente più vivo che mai, i suoi sentimenti pian piano tornano a riaffiorare, come se non fossero mai scomparsi e lui si trova a sorridere come un deficiente nel buio della sua vecchia stanza.  
  
Gira lievemente la testa e lo vede lì, accanto a lui, mentre dorme profondamente, al contrario suo Edoardo non ha mai avuto problemi ad addormentarsi velocemente, si gira su un fianco per osservarlo meglio e rimane incantato per un istante.  
  
“Mmh? Là mi stai fissando?”  
  
Lauro chiude gli occhi di colpo, fingendo di non aver sentito nulla, come se stesse già dormendo da ore.  
  
“Laurè lo so che sei sveglio, che ore so?”  
  
Lauro allora apre piano gli occhi, consapevole di essere stato colto in flagrante, e si sporge lievemente all’indietro per vedere i numeri segnati sulla sveglia.  
  
“Le tre passate.”  
  
“E te perché nun dormi alle tre de notte, scusa?”  
  
Lauro non sa cosa rispondere, la verità sicuramente non la può dire e se mentisse spudoratamente Edoardo se ne accorgerebbe subito quindi opta per una mezza verità.  
  
“C’ho freddo.”  
  
“Se dormissi co na maglia addosso non avresti sti problemi, sai?”  
  
Lauro non fa in tempo a ribattere che la mano di Edoardo inizia a tastare il materasso nel buio per poi trovare il suo corpo e tirarselo contro, finiscono in una specie di strano abbraccio, l’uno sull’altro, l’ultima cosa che sente prima di addormentarsi è il sussurro di Edoardo.  
  
“Mo dormi Là.”  
  
.  
  
Non c’era stato modo di far desistere sua madre quella mattina, nessuna delle loro repliche l’aveva anche solo lievemente scalfita, né il _“A mà ma noi ce semo cresciuti qua”_ e neanche il _“semo stanchi facce dormì n’altro po’”_.  
  
Lei aveva già deciso e non c’era niente che potessero fare a riguardo, da questo punto di vista Lauro somigliava molto alla madre, era caparbio, anche se Edoardo lo avrebbe definito più “testardo”.  
  
Ed è così che si son trovati a fare un giro turistico per Roma.  
  
Stanno passeggiando tranquillamente davanti al Colosseo, Cristina poco più avanti a loro intenta a scattare foto a tutto ciò che vede, come se non avesse vissuto in questa città da quando è nata, poco più indietro camminano Lauro e Edo intenti a chiacchierare tra loro.  
  
“Dai su mettetevi qua davanti che vi faccio una foto con lo sfondo del Colosseo.”  
  
“Mà, sei seria?”  
  
“Eddai perfavore rendi felice tu madre, voglio un ricordo di questa giornata.”  
  
Prima che Lauro possa anche solo pensare a controbattere e lamentarsi ulteriormente, Edo lo trascina nel punto indicato dalla madre, con tanto di sguardo d’ammonimento, uno sguardo che implicitamente gli sta dicendo _“Viè qua e nun fa i capricci”_.  
  
Si sistemano per bene, cercando la luce giusta, e poi si mettono in posa, il braccio di Lauro che circonda le spalle di Edo, tra i due neanche un centimetro di spazio libero. Fanno un paio di facce sceme, ma anche alcune foto più carine dove sorridono tranquilli, fin quando Cristina non apre bocca e Lauro rischia di svenire lì sul posto.  
  
“Ma che non ve lo date un bacetto?”  
  
Lauro si gira di scatto verso Edo, pensando di trovarlo sconvolto quanto lui, invece viene accolto da un sorriso a trentadue denti e da una mano che si posa leggera sulla sua guancia.  
  
“Là chiudi gli occhi me raccomando.”  
  
Quando le labbra di Edoardo si poggiano sulle sue il mondo pare fermarsi per un istante, un istante che purtroppo dura troppo poco perché Edo si è già staccato e si sta dirigendo verso sua madre per vedere come è venuta la foto.  
  
Lauro rimane là, imbambolato in mezzo al piazzale, a fissare il pavimento, una mano si avvicina lenta verso la sua bocca, mentre si sfiora le labbra sente ancora la presenza del bacio di poco prima.  
  
Porca puttana Edoardo lo ha appena baciato.  
  
.  
  
Lauro è taciturno per il resto della giornata, i pensieri gli affollano la mente ed ha paura che se si mettesse a parlare ora l’unica cosa coerente che riuscirebbe a dire è “Edoardo mi ha baciato”. Questa singola frase è quella che si ripete da ore nella sua mente ma il punto non è che si sono baciati, il punto è che a Lauro è piaciuto.  
  
Ed è questa la realizzazione che lo sta facendo uscire di senno.  
  
Sono a cena fuori, in un bel ristorante in centro, Lauro ha a malapena toccato il cibo che ha nel piatto, tutto quello che riesce a fare è osservare Edoardo e sua madre che conversano tranquillamente. O meglio Lauro non sta guardando Edoardo, lui sta fissando le sue labbra, così insistentemente che probabilmente l’intero ristorante se ne è accorto, ma lui proprio non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
Se Edoardo se ne è accorto non lo dà a vedere.  
  
Lauro non pensava che un bacio così breve potesse creargli così tanti dubbi. Tornano nella sua mente gli scenari apocalittici che aveva immaginato qualche giorno prima, solo che ora ha una consapevolezza tutta nuova, Lauro potrebbe tornare a casa con il cuore spezzato.  
  
Ed è proprio per questo che il suo piano è quello di evitare Edoardo il più possibile, piano fallimentare già in partenza perché appena si son seduti al tavolo la mano di Edoardo si è poggiata sul suo ginocchio e da lì non si è ancora spostata, tranne brevi pause giusto per mangiare.  
  
Ogni tanto, quando Lauro ha lo sguardo particolarmente perso nel vuoto, Edoardo stringe un poco la sua gamba, per avvisarlo di una domanda che sua madre gli ha rivolto o per fargli notare l’arrivo del cameriere, ma a parte questi piccoli tocchi Edoardo non gli rivolge parola e Lauro ne è sinceramente grato perché non riuscirebbe a sostenere una conversazione con lui in questo momento.  
  
Tornano a casa in taxi quella sera. Lauro, schiacciato tra Edoardo e la portiera, cerca di farsi sempre più piccolo, che considerando il suo metro e novanta è un’impresa molto difficile, per lasciare almeno un po’ di spazio tra i loro corpi.  
  
Ma lo spazio non è abbastanza e Lauro si trova completamente incollato al corpo dell’altro, coscia contro coscia, spalla contro spalla, ed il calore che emana la pelle di Edoardo nei punti in cui si toccano lo fa andare a fuoco.  
  
Quando la mano di Edoardo si posa nuovamente sulla sua gamba Lauro si lascia andare contro lo schienale con un sospiro, nella sua mente soltanto la sensazione delle labbra di Edo sulle sue.  
  
Quando varcano la soglia di casa Lauro dà a malapena la buonanotte a sua madre e corre in camera a cambiarsi, stavolta mettendosi un vero pigiama per evitare di dormire nuovamente abbracciato ad Edo con la scusa del freddo.  
  
Edoardo arriva in camera mezz’ora dopo, Lauro è già sotto le coperte in pigiama, col telefono in mano, e tira lievemente su la testa per salutarlo ma si ferma subito perché nota qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo, punta fisso al suo petto e sembra quasi deluso.  
  
Lauro non fa in tempo a chiedere qual è il problema che Edo è già sotto le coperte, girato in modo tale da dargli la schiena. Sta per dire qualcosa quando viene immediatamente interrotto.  
  
“Buonanotte Là.”  
  
Quella notte Lauro non chiude occhio, continua a rigirarsi nel letto domandandosi perché l’atteggiamento di Edoardo sia cambiato completamente dopo il bacio.  
  
La risposta che si dà lo terrorizza.  
  
.  
  
Quando la mattina dopo Lauro si sveglia, il posto nel letto accanto a lui è vuoto.  
  
Pensa per un momento che Edoardo se ne sia tornato a Milano, anche se sa benissimo non lo farebbe mai, ma appena sente un rumore oltre la porta si tranquillizza subito.  
  
Quella mattina sono soli in casa, sua madre è dovuta tornare al lavoro non essendo riuscita a prendersi dei giorni di ferie, e Lauro è terrorizzato all’idea di rivedere Edo. I suoi dubbi scompaiono immediatamente quando entra in cucina, Edoardo seduto al tavolo si volta con un sorriso enorme stampato in faccia, la tensione di ieri sera magicamente scomparsa.  
  
“Laurè finalmente te sei svegliato viè che ti ho preparato la colazione.”  
  
Lauro si siede ancora frastornato, incredibilmente confuso da questo cambio d’atteggiamento repentino, ancora un po’ titubante sceglie una sedia lontano da Edoardo e mormora un flebile ringraziamento.  
  
Edo si alza per prendere i cornetti, che aveva sapientemente aperto e riempito di nutella, e il succo d’arancia che aveva spremuto poco prima, li porge a Lauro e si siede esattamente di fianco a lui, spostando la sedia ancora più vicino.  
  
In breve tempo tutte le paure di Lauro sembrano scomparire e la conversazione tra loro torna alla normalità, come se gli eventi di ieri fossero stati dimenticati, almeno da Edoardo perché Lauro si trova comunque a fissargli le labbra mentre parla e a chiedersi come sarebbe baciarle ancora.  
  
“Là te ricordi quando eravamo pischelli che andavamo sempre in quel parco qua vicino?”  
  
“Che è te vuoi andare a rollà una canna dietro al muretto come ai vecchi tempi?”  
  
“Ma no idiota te stavo per chiedere se volevi fa ‘n picnic, tipo per pranzo.”  
  
“Ah sì boh va bene pe me.”  
  
Il cuore di Lauro fa una capriola nel petto, erano anni che non mettevano piede in quel parco, quel parco dove anni prima aveva capito che quello che provava per Edoardo non era semplice amicizia, Lauro cerca di sembrare tranquillo, ma l’idea di tornare lì proprio in questo momento gli provoca non poco sgomento.  
  
Un ricordo in particolare torna a riaffiorare nella sua memoria, un ricordo ormai seppellito da tempo.  
  
_Lauro è seduto a cavalcioni sul muretto, un ragazzino tutto ossa di appena tredici anni, Edo invece è sdraiato davanti a lui sull’erba, saranno in questa posizione da almeno mezzora, la testa annebbiata dal fumo. Edo chiede se ha voglia di rollare un’altra canna, o meglio sbiascica le parole, ma Lauro va a sedersi accanto a lui pronto ad accontentarlo.  
  
Accende la canna e poi si sdraia vicino a lui, passandola a Edoardo dopo un paio di tiri, continuano a passarsela tranquilli ammirando il cielo. È Edoardo a spegnere il mozzicone sul prato e a girarsi verso di lui, seguito subito dopo da Lauro, si guardano negli occhi per un po’ e poi Edo avvicina impercettibilmente la testa.  
  
È una buona idea? Probabilmente no, ma a Lauro in quel momento non interessa minimamente si avvicina sempre di più a Edoardo fin quando le loro labbra non si scontrano, un bacio che diventa presto famelico, i loro freni inibitori scomparsi a causa del fumo. Restano a pomiciare lentamente su quel prato per quelle che sembrano ore finché non scoppia a piovere e son costretti ad alzarsi.  
  
Il giorno dopo incolpano l’erba che si erano fumati e giurano di non farne mai più parola. _  
  
.  
  
Quando arrivano al parco lo spiazzo di prato davanti al muretto su cui erano abituati sedersi anni prima è occupato, sono quindi costretti a mettersi dalla parte opposta del prato. Scelgono uno spiazzo vicino ad un albero, così che i rami possano ripararli dal sole cocente di Roma, e iniziano a sistemarsi sul telo che hanno portato.  
  
Edo ha in mano un paio di buste dal contenuto misterioso, aveva insistito che fosse una sorpresa e cacciato Lauro dalla cucina prima che lui potesse vedere che cosa stesse preparando.  
  
Lo stomaco di Lauro si lamenta e Edo non perde tempo e inizia a svuotare le buste, tira fuori tanti piccoli contenitori, uno con del couscous, uno con dei tramezzini, un altro con dei bagel e infine uno più grande pieno di frutta fresca.  
  
Lauro scruta i vari contenitori, li prende in mano uno per uno, ne valuta il contenuto, li apre tutti con guardo dubbioso, cercando di capire che cosa non va in quel pranzo, ma poi la realizzazione lo fulmina.  
  
“Edo ma è tutta roba vegana!”  
  
“Speravo te ne accorgessi, so quanto ci tieni a sta cosa e volevo fatti trovare un bel pranzetto.”  
  
Lauro potrebbe quasi scoppiare a piangere dall’emozione, quello che sembra un piccolo gesto è per lui invece una dimostrazione di affetto incredibile, un modo da parte di Edo di fargli sapere che gli vuole bene e che ci tiene a lui.  
  
Lo guarda per un momento con occhi lucidi, forse potrebbe avere seriamente una possibilità con Edo, forse anche lui prova i suoi stessi sentimenti, gli eventi della sera prima però lo tormentano ancora e finisce soltanto per essere ancora più confuso di prima.  
  
“Vabbè dai mangiamo che magari è una merda.”  
  
Lauro lo sente il cuore di Edoardo che si spezza appena lui pronuncia queste parole, vede nei suoi occhi la delusione che sta provando in questo momento e si maledice per non riuscire mai a dire la cosa giusta.  
  
La sua testardaggine però gli impedisce di scusarsi, quindi si limita a mangiare con gusto tutto quello che si trova davanti, elargendo complimenti ad ogni morso sperando che Edoardo possa perdonarlo anche solo un poco.  
  
Edoardo si è superato con questo pranzo, è tutto veramente delizioso, soprattutto il couscous che infatti ha mangiato quasi interamente Lauro lasciando a Edo solo due misere forchettate.  
  
Si sdraiano al sole poco dopo, ben consapevoli che probabilmente si ritroveranno con la faccia arrossata il giorno dopo, ma comunque decisi a godersi questa bella giornata di sole.  
  
Lauro si sta quasi per addormentare, lo stomaco pieno e la testa vuota, libera finalmente dai pensieri che lo tormentano in questi giorni, quando Edo fa una proposta.  
  
“Là che dici se ce facciamo na cannetta? Così in onore dei vecchi tempi.”  
  
“Edoà ma dove l’hai presa la robba che nun sei mai uscito de casa oggi.”  
  
“Me la son portata direttamente da Milano.”  
  
“Sei un pazzo.”  
  
“Lo prendo come un sì questo?”  
  
Lauro annuisce lievemente con la testa e resta a fissare Edoardo mentre tira fuori tutto l’occorrente e inizia a rollare la canna, nell’istante in cui tira fuori la lingua per leccare la cartina e chiuderla Lauro sente che potrebbe svenire.  
  
La sua mente si riempie di immagini poco caste, la lingua di Edo protagonista in tutti questi scenari, e Lauro si sente costretto ad accavallare le gambe in cerca di sollievo.  
  
Edo gli passa la canna già accesa e Lauro non è mai stato così felice di poter fare un tiro, espira e si sente immediatamente più rilassato, l’effetto dell’erba che già inizia a dare i suoi frutti.  
  
Sono entrambi sdraiati sul telo, l’uno accanto all’altro, non abbastanza vicini da toccarsi ma abbastanza vicini da percepire il calore emanato dall’altro anche ad occhi chiusi. Edo improvvisamente sposta un braccio verso l’alto e Lauro apre gli occhi di soprassalto e lo vede indicare qualcosa nel cielo.  
  
“Là secondo te cos’è quella cosa?”  
  
“E’ una nuvola Edoà che voi che sia.”  
  
“No intendevo dì, secondo te a cosa assomiglia?”  
  
Ed è così che passano l’intero pomeriggio a guardare il cielo, ridendo per le forme assurde che l’altro vede nelle nuvole _“Là guarda quella sembra proprio un cazzo” “Ma che minchia stai a dì Edo”_ , quando decidono di alzarsi e tornare a casa è ormai sera e nel cielo non c’è più nessuna nuvola.  
  
.  
  
Lauro entra in camera, pronto a lavarsi e sistemarsi per poi mettersi a letto, magari anche guardare un film sul portatile con Edo, ma appena varca la porta si ferma, immobile, la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.  
  
Edoardo è seduto sul bordo del letto, in mutande, le gambe ciondolano nel vuoto ma quello che più sconvolge Lauro è che Edo sta indossando una sua maglietta, ma non una maglietta qualsiasi, proprio quella del pigiama che Edo stesso gli aveva consigliato di mettersi.  
  
Non è che sia proprio una novità che indossino i vestiti dell’altro, un cappello particolarmente bello per non essere rubato, una maglia prestata per restare a dormire a casa dell’altro, ma vedere Edo che indossa il suo pigiama così tranquillamente gli fa girare lievemente la testa.  
  
“Edo quello per caso è il mio pigiama?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“E perché stai indossando il mio pigiama?”  
  
Lauro si aspettava una risposta divertente, magari che gli dicesse di aver macchiato il suo o che dormendo sempre mezzo nudo non ne aveva bisogno, ed è per questo che la risposta di Edoardo lo spiazza completamente.  
  
“Perché ha il tuo profumo.”  
  
Lauro deve improvvisamente sedersi, la testa che gli gira all’impazzata e le parole di Edo che si ripetono all’infinito nella sua mente, quando finalmente si siede e riesce a guardare Edoardo negli occhi ci scorge preoccupazione.  
  
“Che ti dà fastidio? Vuoi che me lo tolga?”  
  
“No tienilo, te sta comunque meglio che a me.”  
  
Edo sospira, sollevato, così forte che persino Lauro lo sente e si chiede che cosa stia passando nella mente dell’altro, se almeno un po’ delle paranoie che lo affliggono tormentano anche il suo sonno, decide però che questa è una domanda per un altro giorno però, per ora vuole solo godersi il momento.  
  
“Edo hai voglia di vederti un film?”  
  
“Ma si dai, aspetta che vado a preparare la televisione di là.”  
  
“No fermo, pensavo de vedermelo qua a letto, è più comodo.”  
  
Finiscono per rivedere uno dei loro film preferiti, Pulp Fiction, il portatile sulle gambe di Edo e Lauro appoggiato alla sua spalla, per vedere meglio, sicuramente non per stare il più vicino ad Edoardo possibile.  
  
Ogni tanto si trova ad annusare il collo di Edo, il profumo dolce di Edoardo che si accosta a quello di pino che emana la sua maglia, due profumi contrastanti che però si uniscono alla meraviglia.  
  
Un po’ come loro due.  
  
.  
  
Il giorno dopo la madre di Lauro ha un turno di notte e quindi propone di passare la giornata al mare per godersi al massimo la presenza dei due. Lauro non mette piede al mare da anni, dopo essersi trasferito a Milano il mare era diventato solo un vago ricordo, quindi accetta immediatamente con la speranza di abbronzarsi magari un poco.  
  
Quello che Lauro non aveva calcolato era che andare al mare significava vedere Edoardo mezzo nudo per tutto l’arco della giornata, cercare di non farselo venire duro davanti a sua madre sarebbe stata un’impresa complessa.  
  
Arrivano in una spiaggia libera semideserta, in fin dei conti nonostante siano belle giornate soleggiate è ancora fine maggio e la stagione balneare non è iniziata.  
  
Piantano l’ombrellone che avevano portato proprio in mezzo alla spiaggia, una coppietta alla loro destra e una famiglia con dei bambini dietro di loro, per il resto non c’è anima viva.  
  
Lauro si è già spogliato quando vede Edoardo sfilarsi la maglia, il costume a vita così bassa che la croce tatuata svetta sul suo basso addome, Lauro si sente già male non ha idea di come resisterà fino alla sera.  
  
“Laurè viè qua che te metto la crema, sei così bianco che sennò te scotti.”  
  
Le mani di Edoardo sono calde sulla sua schiena, bollenti quasi, che contrastano con la sensazione della crema fredda che si spalma sulla sua pelle, Edo sembra venerare la sua schiena, gli passa le mani lungo tutto il tatuaggio e poi passa alle spalle, delicato.  
  
“Girati che te la metto pure davanti.”  
  
Lauro si gira lentamente, un po’ scosso da questo comando, vorrebbe replicare che è capace di farlo anche da solo ma certamente non si priverà delle mani calde di Edo sul suo petto che applicano movimenti circolari.  
  
Edo sposta la sua attenzione sul suo viso, mettendo un po’ di crema sulle sue guance, Lauro abbassa lo sguardo e viene accolto dalla croce di Edo, quando tira nuovamente su la testa trova gli occhi di Edoardo che si incastrano subito nei suoi.  
  
Edoardo spalma la crema sul suo naso e appena si ritiene soddisfatto ci lascia un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.  
  
“Ecco fatto.”  
  
Lauro si lascia cadere all’indietro sull’asciugamano, l’unico pensiero nella sua mente è _“quanto cazzo lo amo”_.  
  
.  
  
Ore dopo decidono di andare a farsi un bagno, o meglio Edoardo decide e costringe Lauro a seguirlo, chiedono anche a Cristina se vuole unirsi a loro ma lei rifiuta con la scusa del freddo e resta ad osservarli dalla riva.  
  
Lauro mette un piede nell’acqua e già vorrebbe scappare ma non ne ha la possibilità quando Edo lo prende per mano e lo trascina di peso finché non è immerso nell’acqua fino al bacino, dopo almeno una decina di minuti buoni in cui Lauro si lamenta per l’acqua fredda Edo gli piomba addosso iniziando a schizzarlo e trascinandolo sott’acqua.  
  
Lauro riemerge, uno sguardo di sfida sul volto, e schizza Edo a sua volta che tenta di difendersi scappando per poi girarsi e attaccare nuovamente, inizia così una gara di schizzi vera e propria.  
  
“Là tu madre ce sta guardando.”  
  
“Nun fa il furbo non me deconcentri de certo così.”  
  
“Lauro baciami.”  
  
“Che cosa hai detto? Me sa che nun ho capito bene.”  
  
“Ho detto tu madre ce sta a guardà quindi baciami.”  
  
Edo si avvicina lentamente al suo corpo, le sue mani che viaggiano verso i fianchi di Lauro, li afferrano e lo tirano verso di sé, Lauro è immobile, completamente alla sua mercé, si lascia trascinare e poi si lascia finalmente baciare.  
  
Questo bacio non inizia casto, non ci prova neanche ad esserlo, dopo già tre secondi le mani di Lauro sono nei capelli dell’altro, la lingua di Edo che danza con la sua. Lauro non vorrebbe staccarsi mai.  
  
Le farfalle nel suo stomaco volano frenetiche, come frenetico è il loro bacio, un bacio molto atteso da Lauro che ha l’intenzione di gustarselo tutto fino in fondo, motivo per cui si fa ancora più vicino a Edo, ormai tra loro nemmeno un millimetro.  
  
Edo si allontana lentamente, ma solo per lasciargli un breve bacio a stampo sulle labbra, e poi sorride, là ancora completamente avviluppato a Lauro, che sente le ginocchia deboli.  
  
“Beh mo tu madre sicuro non può avere più dubbi.”  
  
Lauro torna alla realtà, si scosta velocemente da Edoardo, e si incammina verso la riva.  
  
.  
  
Lauro è sdraiato sotto l’ombrellone, sua madre accanto a lui che legge un libro, sta osservando Edoardo che davanti a lui si diverte a piroettare in aria, il suo spirito da zingaro circense si è impossessato di lui poco prima.  
  
Lauro ricorda che anni fa era terrorizzato dalle acrobazie di Edoardo, aveva sempre paura che potesse cadere e aprirsi il cranio a metà, ma poi col tempo si era abituato e ora guarda con ammirazione i salti dell’altro.  
  
“Edoà!”  
  
Edo si ferma e si avvicina a lui, così che non debba urlare per farsi sentire, si siede accanto a lui pronto ad ascoltarlo attentamente.  
  
“Lo sai cos’è una roba che ho sempre voluto imparare?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“A fare la verticale, me lo insegni Edo?”  
  
Edo accetta subito entusiasta ma si rende ben presto conto che insegnare a Lauro è un’impresa impossibile. Gli mostra come fare la verticale svariate volte, gli spiega come mettere le mani, come tenere le gambe, quanto slancio darsi, ma Lauro finiva comunque con la faccia nella sabbia dopo ogni tentativo.  
  
“Allora mo famo così te provi a fare la verticale e io te reggo le gambe.”  
  
Lauro prende un poco di rincorsa, si dà lo slancio, mette le mani a terra e alza le gambe, Edo si dirige subito verso di lui e gli afferra le gambe e per un istante sembra ci siano riusciti, almeno finché un braccio di Lauro cede e lui si sbilancia cadendo nella sabbia, trascinando Edoardo con sé, colto di sorpresa dalla caduta.  
  
Edo gli finisce spalmato contro, la faccia di Lauro incredibilmente vicina alle sue gambe, ma nessuno dei due accenna a muoversi, ma poi Edoardo sposta un ginocchio e colpisce Lauro in piena faccia che scoppia a ridere nonostante il dolore.  
  
“Laurè t’ho fatto male?”  
  
La risposta diventa chiara quando il naso di Lauro inizia a sanguinare.  
  
Lauro si alza lentamente, andando a sedersi vicino a sua madre, Edo accanto a lui sta armeggiando con la borsa frigo prendendo un ghiacciolo alla menta e appoggiandolo subito sul naso di Lauro.  
  
“Edoà che schifo ma che stai a fa.”  
  
“Shh zitto e premiti questo sul naso.”  
  
Nonostante il ghiacciolo sia ancora dentro la confezione sta iniziando a sciogliersi, gocce di colore verde cadono sul volto di Lauro e Edoardo davanti a lui si gode divertito la scena.  
  
Edo si avvicina al suo viso, gli allontana la mano dal volto e poi fa una cosa così inaspettata che Lauro lancia un gridolino: inizia a leccargli la faccia.  
  
La lingua di Edo gli passa calda sulla pelle, raccogliendo le strisciate di ghiacciolo sciolto che si trovano sulle guance di Lauro, quando una goccia cade sulle sue labbra Edo ci si avventa contro, una lappata sulla bocca di Lauro, per poi lasciarvici un piccolo bacio e allontanarsi del tutto.  
  
Lauro sente la risata di sua madre in sottofondo ma l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è la tenda che si è formata nei suoi pantaloncini.  
  
.  
  
Sono sulla strada di casa, sua madre alla guida ed Edoardo addormentato sulla sua spalla, si prende il permesso di spostargli delle ciocche dagli occhi, delicato per non svegliarlo.  
  
I pensieri nella sua mente però son tutt’altro che delicati, un mix di tutto ciò che era successo in questi giorni ma soprattutto Edo e la sua lingua, che lecca la cartina, che lecca la sua faccia, che danza con la sua durante il bacio.  
  
Lauro cerca di pensare ad altro, l’incidente di poche ore prima ancora impresso nella sua mente, i suoi pantaloncini ancora stretti, ma proprio non riesce.  
  
Qualcosa gli dice che i suoi sogni stanotte saranno pieni di Edoardo.  
  
.  
  
Lauro si sveglia di soprassalto, nella sua mente è ancora vivido il sogno che stava facendo poco prima, Edoardo a cavalcioni su di lui, un movimento frenetico di bacino, le mani di Lauro sui suoi fianchi a stringere la pelle, la voce di Edo che gli ansima nell’orecchio.  
  
Per Lauro è troppo, infila la mano nelle mutande e inizia a toccarsi e sì, lo sa che non è proprio moralmente corretto quando Edoardo è lì che dorme beato accanto a lui, ma l’urgenza è troppa e non riesce a fermarsi.  
  
Le stoccate si fanno sempre più veloci e Lauro sente il bisogno di vederlo, di venire fissando il suo profilo addormentato ma, quando ruota la testa verso di lui, lo trova sdraiato su un fianco che lo sta fissando.  
  
“Non ti fermare che mi sto godendo lo spettacolo.”  
  
Un’occhiata fugace verso il basso e Lauro nota che non è l’unico che si sta toccando, i suoi occhi tornano repentini verso l’alto e si incastrano in quelli di Edo che sorride.  
  
“Viè più vicino lascia fare a me.”  
  
Lauro non se lo fa ripetere due volte, senza neanche proferire parola si avvicina a lui togliendo la sua mano e lasciando spazio a quella di Edo.  
  
Appena Edoardo gli tocca il cazzo Lauro si sente morire, il paradiso lo immagina proprio così, Edo ha appena iniziato a muovere il polso e lui è già sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. Gli bastano poche stoccate ancora, una rotazione di polso particolarmente perfetta e Lauro viene ansimando.  
  
Si concede due istanti per riprendersi e poi si avventa su Edoardo che lo attende a braccia aperte.  
  
“Mo famme ricambià il favore.”  
  
La sensazione del cazzo di Edo nella sua mano è così bella che se avesse nuovamente quindici anni probabilmente sarebbe già di nuovo duro.  
  
Edoardo ansima accanto a lui e Lauro è sicuro che sia il suono più bello del mondo ma poi Edo lo supplica, dice il suo nome come se fosse una preghiera e Lauro ha già cambiato idea, non vorrebbe sentire nessun altro suono per tutta la vita.  
  
“Lauro te prego.”  
  
Lauro accelera il movimento della mano ed Edoardo viene pochi secondi dopo, lunghe strisce bianche gli macchiano la maglietta che Lauro sfila prontamente e lancia appallottolata sul pavimento.  
  
Si alza poi alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui pulirsi, le gambe che ancora tremano per l’intensità dell’orgasmo appena provato, rimane per un momento a fissare Edoardo, sdraiato ad occhi chiusi, col volto rilassato ancora in estasi.  
  
Non sa bene cosa succederà il giorno dopo, come questa cosa influenzerà il loro rapporto, eppure non se ne pente minimamente. Decide di tornare a letto e di accoccolarsi contro il petto di Edoardo, lasciando tutte le sue preoccupazioni al giorno seguente.  
  
“Sai Laurè secondo me te dovresti sparà molte più seghe in mia presenza.”  
  
.  
  
La mattina dopo Lauro si sveglia molto presto, Edo ancora immerso nel mondo dei sogni accanto a lui, vorrebbe alzarsi, magari andare a fare colazione, ma decide di rimanere a letto ancora un po’.  
  
Durante la notte i loro corpi si sono allontanati, molto probabilmente per dormire comodamente, e ora sono entrambi girati su un fianco, rivolti verso il volto dell’altro, la mano di Edoardo vicino alla sua, i mignoli che si sfiorano.  
  
Le immagini della notte precedente sono vivide nella sua mente e Lauro spera che non se ne vadano mai. Oltre alla felicità però lo attanagliano pensieri negativi, dubbi e preoccupazioni, vorrebbe tanto credere che i suoi sentimenti siano ricambiati ma sa bene che probabilmente non è così.  
  
Si ripete che Edoardo lo fa solo per mantenere le apparenze agli occhi di sua madre e che quello della notte scorsa sarà stato solo un errore per lui, portato dall’orario e dal fatto che Lauro fosse l’unica persona lì in quel momento.  
  
Edoardo accanto a lui si stiracchia, apre lentamente gli occhi, sorride e gli dà il buongiorno.  
  
“Ma buongiorno, ieri è stato-”  
  
Lauro non gli dà neanche il tempo di finire, il panico che provava poco fa si riversa in lui tutto d’un tratto e non può far altro che riversarlo fuori a parole.  
  
“Uno sbaglio. Sì, lo so. Non ne dovemo parlà più.”  
  
Edo spalanca gli occhi di colpo, si tira su a sedere e fissa Lauro negli occhi in attesa di una qualche spiegazione, quando capisce che non arriverà si alza in piedi e si dirige alla porta, Lauro non lo ha mai visto così incazzato.  
  
“Sei un coglione Laurè. Fattelo dì.”  
  
Lauro rimane immobile, ancora sdraiato nel letto, nella mente solo un unico pensiero _“Edoardo adesso mi odia”_.  
  
Ed è a questa realizzazione, che Lauro va di nuovo nel panico, improvvisamente non riesce più a respirare, scatta a sedere sul letto e cerca di calmarsi ma non ci riesce. Il panico continua a salire e lui scappa in bagno, si accascia a terra e scoppia in un pianto liberatorio, un pianto di cui aveva probabilmente bisogno da anni.  
  
Rimane a terra per quelle che sembrano ore, cullato dal suo respiro che torna ad essere regolare, quando finalmente riesce ad alzarsi da terra i suoi muscoli sono indolenziti e i suoi occhi rossi per il pianto.  
  
Torna a letto e ci si butta sopra di peso, righe di lacrime ormai seccate solcano ancora le sue guance, tira il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa e decide che passerà così la giornata, chiuso in sé stesso.  
  
.  
  
Lauro sente il rumore della porta che si apre, tira lievemente su la testa un po’ sperando di trovarsi davanti Edoardo ma quando invece vede sua madre si tira il lenzuolo ancora più sopra la faccia e si gira dandole le spalle.  
  
Cristina entra noncurante, inizia a prendere gli asciugamani dal bagno per lavarli, ancora non ha notato Lauro avvolto dalle coperte sul letto.  
  
“Laurè ti ho preparato la colazione se vuoi, sta di là in cucina. Ah Edoardo è uscito poco fa ha detto che andava a farsi un giro, ha pure preso la macchina, sembrava anche piuttosto incazzato.”  
  
Lauro si nasconde ancora di più nel calore del letto, ancora impregnato del suo profumo, e ispira, Edoardo se ne è andato e lui non sa che fare, l’idea che abbia preso la macchina per tornarsene a Milano gli strappa il cuore, la convinzione che il loro rapporto è ormai irrecuperabile si fa strada nella sua mente e si insinua là, come un parassita.  
  
La madre di Lauro si gira finalmente verso di lui, lo vede sommerso nel letto e si avvicina lentamente al letto, una mano si posa leggera su quell’ammasso di coperte e lo accarezza.  
  
“Là ma va tutto bene?”  
  
Lauro tira fuori solo la testa, gli occhi ancora gonfi per tutte le lacrime che ha pianto poco prima, scuote lievemente la testa facendo cenno di no, la bocca sigillata, il deserto sulla sua lingua, non pensa riuscirebbe a parlare nemmeno se volesse.  
  
“Ma avete litigato? Che è successo?”  
  
Quando non arriva nessuna risposta Cristina si siede sul letto, prende di forza Lauro e si porta la sua testa sulla coscia, iniziando a passare le mani tra i suoi capelli in un movimento che spera sia confortante.  
  
Lauro, cullato tra le braccia di sua madre, si sente a casa e si lascia finalmente andare, scoppia a piangere, singhiozzando, le carezze leggere di sua madre che sembrano iniziare a chiudere le sue ferite ancora aperte.  
  
Restano in questa posizione finché non sentono la porta di casa sbattere, Lauro che si alza di colpo, la madre che gli accarezza una guancia, gli dà un bacio sulla fronte e poi esce dalla stanza.  
  
“Vi lascio da soli, così parlate.”  
  
Lauro non ha la forza di alzarsi, di sistemarsi e fingere che vada tutto bene, di mantenere le apparenze, quindi quando Edo entra in camera lo trova ancora lì, a fissare il vuoto, sdraiato nel letto.  
  
Passano interi minuti in cui nessuno parla, Edoardo è ancora fermo sull’uscio, lo sta fissando, Lauro non può saperlo, è girato di schiena ma sente comunque i suoi occhi fissi, che puntano dritti alle sue scapole.  
  
Forse si aspetta che Lauro parli, che dica una qualsiasi cosa, ma lui non ne ha la forza, non riesce neanche a girarsi e guardarlo negli occhi, spera soltanto che gli dica velocemente che non vuole vederlo mai più e che se ne vada, non pensa potrebbe sopportare altro in questo momento.  
  
“Vabbè vedo che nun c’hai voglia manco de guardamme in faccia, te volevo dì che mi sa che c’hai ragione te, avemo fatto ‘na stronzata mo possiamo archivià la questione e non parlarne mai più, tanto noi risolvemo sempre così no?”  
  
Il tono di Edo è tagliente, Lauro sente che gli lacera la pelle e vi si insinua sotto, resta là, come veleno nel sangue.  
  
“Va bene.”  
  
È l’unico suono che Lauro riesce a far uscire dalla sua bocca, sta piangendo di nuovo adesso e il suono della sua voce lo ha probabilmente tradito, ma Edoardo non commenta, si accascia sul letto accanto a lui, un sospiro rassegnato, quando parla di nuovo la sua voce è molto più morbida.  
  
“Ti dispiace se domani tornamo su? C’ho voglia di tornare a casa.”  
  
Lauro non risponde ed Edoardo inizia a fare le valigie.  
  
.  
  
Passano l’intera giornata ad evitarsi il più possibile, ormai neanche ci provano più a mantenere le apparenze con la madre di Lauro, avrebbero potuto dirle una stronzata, che tornavano a Milano prima per colpa del lavoro di Edoardo o per un problema con la casa nuova, ma tanto lei non ci avrebbe creduto lo stesso.  
  
Finiscono per non dirle nulla, solo che tornano a casa il giorno dopo, senza spiegazioni ulteriori.  
  
Lauro passa il resto della giornata nel letto, alzandosi solo per mangiare ed andare al bagno, Edoardo invece evita completamente la camera da letto e passa la gran parte della sua giornata a passeggiare per il quartiere, milioni di ricordi a invadergli la mente.  
  
Quella sera, quando Edoardo mette piede in camera per la prima volta, tra di loro si crea un silenzio carico di tensione, nessuno dei due osa parlare.  
  
Edoardo si cambia lentamente, ogni tanto lancia uno sguardo a Lauro, come se volesse tastare il terreno, ma lui è ancora raggomitolato sotto le coperte, non ha neanche alzato la testa per vedere chi fosse entrato.  
  
Edo prende un cuscino, una coperta e esce dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta così lentamente che Lauro neanche lo sente uscire, quando si gira però vede il letto accanto a lui vuoto, ed è così che resterà per tutta la notte.  
  
.  
  
La mattina dopo Edoardo viene a svegliarlo prestissimo, gli scuote velocemente una spalla e gli dice di sbrigarsi che vorrebbe arrivare a casa subito dopo pranzo.  
  
Lauro però non riesce a compiere nessun movimento velocemente, è come se la sua intera esistenza andasse a rallentatore, alzarsi dal letto è un vero e proprio incubo, le coperte gli sembrano sabbie mobili.  
  
Quando riesce finalmente ad alzarsi cerca di sistemare tutto il più in fretta possibile, per non peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione con Edo, lo aspettano ore interminabili di silenzio in macchina ma sicuramente lo preferisce alle potenziali urla di Edoardo contro di lui.  
  
Lauro prende posto al lato passeggero, tra lui ed Edoardo il silenzio è assordante, non solo si sono a malapena rivolti parola ma non si sono neanche guardati negli occhi.  
  
Lauro era tentato di restare da sua madre, magari un'altra settimana, e poi prendere il treno per tornare a casa, lo stava addirittura per proporre a sua madre proprio prima di salutarsi ma l’idea che questo gesto poteva essere fatale alla sua amicizia con Edo lo ha fatto desistere.  
  
La prima ora la passano in silenzio, Edo intento a guidare, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, mentre Lauro appoggiato al finestrino sta contando i minuti che lo separano da casa.  
  
Son passate quasi due ore dall’inizio del viaggio quando Edoardo inizia a parlare.  
  
“Laurè lo so che nun me voi parlà ma ce sta una cosa che dovemo discute per forza.”  
  
Lauro è terrorizzato dal discorso che Edo vuole affrontare con lui, non sa se quello che lo aspetta è una rottura effettiva del loro rapporto, un _“Appena torniamo a casa non te voglio più vedè”_ , non è pronto a tutto questo ma sa bene che non può rimandare ancora a lungo.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Lauro avemo deciso che andiamo a vivere insieme tra un paio di settimane, ora se non vuoi più vivere con me dovemo parlarne, abbiamo anche già firmato il contratto, dobbiamo decidere per l’affitto e ste cose.”  
  
La faccia di Lauro si tinge di orrore, il pensiero di non andare a vivere con Edoardo gli spezza il cuore, aveva aspettato tanto questo momento, erano già anni che ne parlavano e finalmente erano riusciti a trovare un bell’appartamento da condividere, e ora tutto questo è sfumato. A causa sua.  
  
“Lauro io però prima che tu decida ti voglio dire una cosa. Io con te ce voglio venì a vive, e si lo so che al momento tra noi sta andando tutto una merda ma non sarà mica così per sempre, no? Te prego dimme che non hai cambiato idea sul vivere co’ me, te prego.”  
  
La conversazione ha preso una piega totalmente inaspettata per Lauro, magari Edoardo non è così incazzato come pensa, in fondo vuole ancora che vivano insieme. Lauro torna a respirare.  
  
“No. Nun ho cambiato idea ce voglio vive ancora co’ te.”  
  
Le spalle di Edoardo si rilassano visibilmente, un sospiro di sollievo esce dalla sua bocca, si sorridono per un istante e poi cala nuovamente il silenzio, ma stavolta è un silenzio più tranquillo, c’è meno tensione nell’aria.  
  
.  
  
Lauro sente un tonfo in lontananza e subito dopo una bestemmia.  
  
“Edoà va tutto bene?”  
  
È passato più di un mese dal viaggio a Roma da sua madre, sono andati a vivere insieme come avevano stabilito ma il loro rapporto non si è mai ripreso pienamente, riescono a essere a loro agio in presenza dell’altro e a scherzare come prima ma qualcosa resta comunque incrinato tra loro.  
  
“Sì nun te preoccupà m’è solo caduto un bicchiere.”  
  
Lauro in salone, sta cercando di appendere da almeno mezzora un festone, ma nonostante il suo metro e novanta non riesce, gli servirebbe una scala, ma nella casa nuova non ve ne è traccia.  
  
Edoardo è in cucina invece, è stato incaricato di preparare il cibo per gli ospiti, Lauro si era rifiutato insistendo sul come lui avrebbe fatto un casino e poi _“E’ tua l’idea della festa, Edoà, quindi tocca a te cucinare”_.  
  
Lauro ancora non ha capito il perché di questa festa, Edo aveva insistito che dovevano festeggiare il loro nuovo appartamento ma si erano trasferiti già da settimane e Lauro non riesce a capirne il perché.  
  
“Me ridici perché stamo a fa sta festa ora?”  
  
“Così vedono la casa tutta arredata, è molto più bella ora.”  
  
Lauro si guarda intorno, l’arredamento ancora molto spoglio, si erano concentrati così tanto nell’abbellire le loro camere e nel rendere funzionale il bagno che avevano finito il budget ed il salone e la cucina erano praticamente spogli.  
  
L’unica cosa decente che si trovava in quella stanza era il divano, regalatogli un mese prima da sua madre come regalo per la “coppietta felice”. Lauro non aveva saputo rifiutare.  
  
“Mah se lo dici te, me vieni a dà na mano a mette su sta roba?”  
  
Edoardo compare immediatamente in salotto, fissa Lauro, sulle punte per cercare di appendere il festone, e poi si avvicina, le mani sui fianchi e uno sguardo dubbioso.  
  
“Là se non ci arrivi te, io de certo non ci riesco eh. Ma perché nun pigli ‘na sedia e ci sali sopra?”  
  
“Dici le sedie che avemo pagato dieci euro al mercatino dell’usato? No, grazie ci tengo ancora alla mia vita.”  
  
“Allora viè qua che te faccio salì sulle mie spalle.”  
  
Lauro annuisce, un po’ di incertezza sul suo volto, ma si avvicina comunque ad Edoardo, che si piega davanti a lui per farlo salire. Lottano un po’ ma alla fine riescono, Lauro sulle sue spalle, le mani di Edo premono sulle sue cosce per tenerlo in equilibrio.  
  
Era da così tanto che Edo non lo toccava così che si sente andare a fuoco, dopo il viaggio il loro rapporto era migliorato ma il contatto fisico veniva evitato da entrambi, niente più carezze gentili, niente più abbracci, niente più sfioramenti casuali. Il nulla più totale.  
  
Quando finalmente Lauro tocca terra di nuovo sente ancora le mani di Edo impresse sul suo corpo, sente un vuoto dove prima stavano le sue mani, vuoto che lo rincorre per tutta la serata.  
  
Quella notte, mentre cerca di addormentarsi, Lauro si sente un po’ più solo del solito.  
  
.  
  
Lauro apre gli occhi lentamente, ruota su un fianco e allunga la mano dall’altra parte del letto, alla ricerca di qualcosa, di qualcuno, quando non lo trova apre di scatto gli occhi, il letto vuoto, come lo è ormai da un mese.  
  
Sente in sottofondo una melodia dolce, qualcuno che fischietta, ed eccolo l’oggetto del suo desiderio, a separarli soltanto un muro ma è come se tra loro ci fosse un oceano.  
  
Lauro si alza piano dal letto, il bisogno di vedere Edo è forte questa mattina, non ne è sicuro ma è quasi certo di averlo sognato, ancora, ormai è diventata quasi un’abitudine.  
  
Varca la soglia della cucina e lo trova di spalle intento a farsi un caffè, non si è ancora accorto della sua presenza, troppo assorto nella musica che sta ascoltando, e Lauro si prende un momento per ammirarlo. Si appoggia contro lo stipite della porta, gli occhi fissi sulle sue spalle nude, ultimamente ha preso il vizio di dormire così e Lauro è convinto che lo stia facendo per torturarlo.  
  
Vederlo così rilassato e non poterlo toccare lo fa quasi piangere, le mani che quasi pizzicano dal bisogno, ma si trattiene, sa che la loro amicizia è sopravvissuta per miracolo e non vorrebbe distruggerla del tutto.  
  
“Buongiorno Edo.”  
  
Edoardo sussulta, chiaramente colto di sorpresa, ma si riprende subito porgendogli una tazzina di caffè, le loro dita si sfiorano leggere, quasi una carezza, Lauro però si sente andare a fuoco, un calore inizia a diffondersi nel petto.  
  
Edo lo guarda negli occhi, un sorriso sul volto, e Lauro è costretto a sedersi, le gambe improvvisamente molli.  
  
.  
  
Arriva l’ora di cena e Lauro è intento ad ordinare da asporto, come fa tutte le sere ormai, solitamente Edo cucina per sé mentre Lauro ordina fuori, è diventata la loro routine.  
  
Quella sera però è diversa, Lauro non sa perché o che cosa sia successo ma proprio mentre stava per pagare sente bussare alla porta della sua camera.  
  
“Là posso entrà?”  
  
“Vieni pure, si.”  
  
“Te va se stasera invece de ordinare cuciniamo insieme? Ho trovato sta ricetta vegana che secondo me te potrebbe piacè ‘na cifra.”  
  
Lauro lo guarda un po’ confuso, è almeno un mese che neanche mangiano nella stessa stanza praticamente, qualcosa sta cambiando nuovamente tra loro e lui non farà nulla per impedirlo.  
  
“Certo, va bene. Che cuciniamo?”  
  
“I ravioli al vapore ma ripieni de ‘na roba con un nome strano, c’ho messo ‘na cifra a trovarla al supermercato.”  
  
“Sei andato a fare la spesa solo per cucinarmi i ravioli?”  
  
Edoardo alza le spalle, come se volesse diminuire l’importanza di quel gesto ed esce dalla stanza intimandolo di seguirlo. Lauro resta un attimo immobile a fissare la sua schiena che si allontana, si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e lo segue in cucina.  
  
Osserva Edoardo svuotare le buste della spesa e sistemare i vari oggetti nella cucina, non sa bene cosa fare quindi resta a guardarlo in attesa che gli dia delle istruzioni precise su cosa fare.  
  
“Laurè voi sta fermo così o hai anche intenzione de damme ‘na mano prima o poi?”  
  
Lauro si avvicina, prende i vari oggetti che Edo gli sta porgendo e cerca di ricordarsi dove vadano, non mette piede in cucina da quando si sono trasferiti e adesso ne sta pagando le conseguenze.  
  
“Mo io faccio l’impasto e te il ripieno, va bene?”  
  
“Se me dici come se fa io lo faccio.”  
  
Edoardo inizia ad illustrare tutti i passaggi meticolosamente, taglia questo, cuoci quello, aggiungi quest’altro, Lauro si è già dimenticato almeno la metà di quello che ha detto ancora prima che finisse di parlare.  
  
Inizia dalle cose semplici, tagliare il cipollotto, rischia di tagliarsi le dita almeno una cinquantina di volte ma alla fine riesce, i pezzi sono tutti di dimensioni diverse ma li butta velocemente in padella sperando che Edoardo non ci faccia troppo caso.  
  
“Mo devo mettè il seitan, vè? Ndo cazzo sta?”  
  
Edoardo gli passa una confezione di hamburger e torna a impastare, Lauro apre la scatola e ne osserva il contenuto a lungo, delle fette spesse marroni, il colorito non molto invitante.  
  
“Cioè me stai a dì che io dovrei mangià sta cosa? Edoà ma sembra merda. Io me rifiuto.”  
  
“Laurè nun fa i capricci te dico che è bona, mo zitto e cucina.”  
  
Lauro sbuffa ma si mette al lavoro, prende una forchetta per toccarlo però, l’idea di utilizzare le mani per spezzettare il seitan lo disturba alquanto.  
  
Butta tutto in padella, condisce con la salsa di soia, mettendone un po’ più del dovuto per essere sicuro di coprire per bene il sapore degli hamburger.  
  
Edo è accanto a lui, sta stendendo la pasta sul piano della cucina, i bicipiti che si contraggono e si rilassano ogni volta che preme col mattarello sul piano, Lauro rimane incantato, gli occhi fissi su di lui, maledice il giorno in cui Edo ha deciso di girare senza maglia per casa.  
  
È così assorto nei suoi pensieri mentre fissa le braccia di Edo che quasi brucia l’intero contenuto nella padella, si gira di scatto e inizia a mescolare cercando di evitare il disastro e sembrerebbe anche riuscirci finché non sente una mano poggiarsi sul suo fianco per spostarlo delicatamente.  
  
Edo dietro di lui si alza sulle punte per riuscire a prendere un bicchiere, il suo corpo spalmato sulla sua schiena, quando sente che se ne è andato Lauro realizza di essere rimasto a bocca aperta con ancora il mestolo in mano, il ripieno mezzo bruciato nella padella.  
  
“Là cos’è sto odore? Hai per caso bruciato qualcosa?”  
  
“No che dici, nun oserei mai. Vabbè forse un pochino ma te giuro non è colpa mia.”  
  
“Idiota. Viè qua che chiudiamo i ravioli mo.”  
  
Edoardo prende il cellulare, un tutorial sullo schermo, ed esegue passo per passo quello che vede. Alla fine il risultato non è bruttissimo, Lauro prova a fare la stessa identica cosa, ma a differenza di Edo, il risultato è terribile, inguardabile quasi.  
  
Finiscono per fare metà ravioli per uno, è chiaro chi abbia fatto quali perché una metà è quantomeno carina mentre l’altra è imprecisa e chiusa male.  
  
Prendono le foglie di verza e le posizionano sopra la vaporiera in bambù, anche quella acquistata da Edoardo per l’occasione, e vi posizionano sopra i ravioli.  
  
Quando finalmente sono pronti Lauro apparecchia la tavola, gli era mancato mangiare insieme ad Edoardo a tavola insieme, una sensazione di casa che non provava da un po’.  
  
“Allora bellissimi non sono ma magari so buoni dai.”  
  
Lauro è ottimista, in fin dei conti ha fatto quasi tutto Edoardo quindi ci sono buone possibilità che siano buoni, prende un raviolo con le bacchette e se lo infila intero in bocca.  
  
Passano due secondi buoni, Edo davanti a lui che lo guarda speranzoso e vorrebbe veramente dirgli che sono buonissimi, che li mangerebbe all’infinito, ma sta per vomitare e proprio non riesce, la sua mimica facciale deve tradirlo perché Edoardo scoppia a ridere.  
  
“Fanno così tanto schifo eh?”  
  
“Edoà nun poi capì sono una merda unica.”  
  
“Vabbè mo assaggio anche io.”  
  
Edo divora un raviolo, la faccia quasi soddisfatta, nessuna traccia di disgusto sul suo volto, Lauro lo guarda confuso, cercando di capire se è diventato un bravissimo attore o se veramente questi ravioli gli piacciono.  
  
“Ma dai mica so così male alla fine”  
  
“Nun ce credo ma che cazzo stai a dì? Te non c’hai più le papille gustative sennò proprio non si spiega eh.”  
  
Edoardo scoppia a ridere e per un secondo sembrano tornati alla normalità, a mesi prima quando tutto tra loro andava bene e riuscivano a scherzare tranquillamente tra loro.  
  
“Vabbè vorrà dire che domani provamo un’altra ricetta.”  
  
Lauro si trova a sorridere, nuovamente speranzoso per il futuro del loro rapporto.  
  
.  
  
Dopo cena sembrano tornare ad ignorarsi, Edo si è chiuso in camera un’ora prima, sta parlando al telefono, animatamente, sta quasi urlando, ma sembra più frustato che altro, ha sentito fare il suo nome più volte, dall’altro capo del telefono c’è probabilmente il fratello.  
  
Lauro sa bene di non avere molta forza di volontà, si avvicina alla stanza di Edo numerose volte prima di sentirsi in colpa per aver origliato anche un piccolo pezzo di conversazione, quindi si siede sul divano, accende la playstation, mette le cuffie e fa partire uno sparatutto sperando di distrarsi.  
  
La sua tecnica sembra funzionare perché è passata più di mezzora quando Edoardo mette piede in salone, Lauro concentrato sul gioco non lo sente finché non si siede esattamente accanto a lui, un po’ più vicino di quanto sia effettivamente necessario.  
  
Lauro sta per togliersi le cuffie ma Edo gli fa cenno di continuare a giocare, restano così per un tempo che sembra infinito, entrambi appoggiati allo schienale del divano, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo.  
  
È Edoardo il primo a muoversi, si fa più vicino a Lauro e gli poggia la testa sulla spalla, i muscoli di Lauro si irrigidiscono in un istante ma iniziano a rilassarsi piano piano quando capisce che Edo non ha intenzione di muoversi.  
  
Non proferiscono parola, l’unico rumore nella stanza sono i loro respiri.  
  
È ormai mezzanotte passata quando Edoardo si alza, da un bacio sulla fronte a Lauro e se ne va a dormire, nel suo letto, Lauro non sa che cosa sia successo quella sera ma sicuramente farà del suo meglio per approfittarne.  
  
.  
  
La loro è diventata una vera e propria routine, sono passati da ignorarsi nonostante vivano nella stessa casa a cucinare insieme tutte le sere, alcune ricette meglio riuscite, altre dai risultati più disastrosi.  
  
Dopo cena si mettono spesso sul divano, a vedere un film o a giocare ad un videogioco, sempre più vicini giorno dopo giorno. Quella sera però Edo ha fatto una proposta diversa dal solito.  
  
“Là te va se ce vedemo un film stasera?”  
  
“Sì, certo. Che c’avevi in mente?”  
  
“Nun te preoccupà. Ho già scelto. Però pensavo di vederlo nel letto che tanto lo dovemo vedè dal portatile, così stamo più comodi.”  
  
Non condividevano un letto da mesi e, nonostante non dovessero dormire insieme, Lauro era in ansia, quel singolo gesto aveva riportato nella sua mente ricordi piuttosto vividi, che non era ancora riuscito a superare del tutto.  
  
Lauro si sdraia accanto ad Edoardo, il computer nel mezzo alle loro gambe, e cerca di mantenersi un po’ a distanza, non vorrebbe oltrepassare il limite, limite che però ultimamente sembra farsi sempre più sottile e sfocato.  
  
“Laurè che stai a fa così lontano? Viè qua che me voglio appoggià.”  
  
Edoardo lo prende per un braccio e lo tira verso di sé, i loro corpi collidono e Lauro si sente al sicuro in quell’abbraccio di Edo che gli ricorda tanto casa.  
  
Il film è in sottofondo ma nessuno dei due lo sta effettivamente guardando, Edo sta disegnando cerchi tra i capelli di Lauro, tirando lievemente delle ciocche di tanto in tanto, che si sta godendo queste attenzioni, quasi ad occhi chiusi ormai.  
  
Sente Edo muoversi accanto a lui, una sensazione di gelo quando il suo corpo si allontana, Lauro sta per aprire gli occhi e chiedere che succede quando sente le voci del film stopparsi improvvisamente.  
  
Un corpo si avvicina nuovamente a lui, Edo intreccia la mano con la sua, bacia ogni nocca, e poggia lieve la fronte contro la sua.  
  
“Sei così bello mentre dormi, me piacerebbe potertelo dire più spesso.”  
  
Lauro finge di non aver sentito nulla, stringe gli occhi ancora più forte, qualcosa tra loro sta finalmente cambiando, cambiando in meglio e lui non vede l’ora di sapere cosa gli porterà il futuro, per stasera però si limita ad accoccolarsi un po’ meglio nell’abbraccio di Edoardo.  
  
.  
  
Lauro si sveglia e allunga una mano verso l’altro lato del letto, convinto di trovarlo vuoto, trova invece Edoardo girato su un fianco, la sua schiena nuda ed esposta sotto lo sguardo attento di Lauro.  
  
Una costellazione di nei gli dipinge la schiena e Lauro pensa a come sarebbe poterli baciare tutti, uno ad uno, magari mentre si spinge dentro di lui, il pensiero va dritto verso il suo cazzo e si trova costretto a strusciarsi sul materasso in cerca di sollievo.  
  
Si alza piano, cercando di non svegliare Edoardo, e si dirige deciso verso il bagno, una doccia fredda gli sembra l’unica soluzione in questo momento.  
  
L’acqua fredda gli bagna il corpo ma non è abbastanza per cancellare i pensieri di poco prima dalla sua mente, Lauro riesce a vederlo, vivido, come se fosse un ricordo e non solo una delle sue tante fantasie.  
  
Edoardo è sdraiato sul letto, la faccia premuta nel cuscino, Lauro nel mezzo alle sue gambe, passa la lingua su ogni centimetro di pelle mentre Edo mugola ed impreca e chiama il suo nome, lo prega di andare più forte.  
  
Lauro viene così, strisce bianche che colpiscono la parete della doccia, nella sua mente soltanto la voce di Edo che lo implora.  
  
Si annoda un asciugamano in vita e cerca di rendersi presentabile, esce così dal bagno, sperando di poter entrare in cucina e trovarla vuota, vede invece Edoardo intento a fare colazione, una tazzina di caffè già pronta sul tavolo che lo aspetta.  
  
Quando Edo gli chiede come è andata la doccia, Lauro avvampa e quasi si strozza col caffè.  
  
.  
  
È una serata come tante, stanno cenando insieme, una ricetta a base di melanzane nei loro piatti, cucinata quasi esclusivamente da Edo perché Lauro era troppo occupato a fissargli la schiena, i muscoli che si contraevano ogni volta che si muoveva.  
  
Lauro pensa di aver trovato una cosa che fisserebbe volentieri per il resto della vita.  
  
La conversazione a cena procede tranquilla, nessuno dei due ha parlato del fatto che si sono addormentati abbracciati, ma questa nozione sembra viaggiare nell’aria intorno a loro, senza creare tensione, solo una nuova consapevolezza.  
  
Le loro mani si sfiorano, lasciate al bordo del tavolo, abbastanza vicine da toccarsi, ma nessuno dei due ha il coraggio di fare quel passo finale.  
  
“Là che dici se stasera famo qualcosa di diverso? È venerdì, domani nun lavoramo, magari potemo uscì stasera, andare a ballà, nun lo so.”  
  
Lauro scatta subito in piedi emozionato all’idea di uscire finalmente loro due da soli, chissà che magari un po’ di alcool non aiuti a sciogliere la situazione tra i due.  
  
Lauro corre a cambiarsi, apre il suo armadio e si siede sul letto, fissando le miriadi di vestiti che ha accumulato nel corso degli anni, non sa se optare per un look elegante o se puntare alla semplicità, finché non si ricorda di una camicia in particolare.  
  
Una camicia che aveva comprato anni prima, ma che non aveva mai indossato, un po’ per paura del giudizio degli altri, un po’ perché non si sentiva a suo agio all’idea di uscire vestito così, la prende in mano e la squadra per un po’, prende anche un paio di pantaloni neri e va a cambiarsi nel bagno.  
  
Si osserva allo specchio mentre si aggiusta i capelli, la camicia nera semi-trasparente gli fascia il petto, i tatuaggi si intravedono da sotto la stoffa, si sistema nuovamente i capelli e esce finalmente dal bagno.  
  
Trova Edoardo sul divano ad aspettarlo, un paio di jeans strappati ed una camicia rosa a maniche corte con delle tigri stampate sopra, i primi tre bottoni aperti rivelano le clavicole di Edo.  
  
Appena Edo lo vede si alza e gli va incontro, passa le mani sulle sue spalle e si ferma ad ammirarlo per un secondo per poi prendere il primo bottone della camicia di Lauro e sganciarlo, un sorriso sornione sul volto. Indietreggia un poco per osservare compiaciuto il suo lavoro.  
  
“Ecco così va meglio, sei stupendo stasera Laurè.”  
  
Lauro boccheggia, Edoardo non gli aveva mai fatto un complimento così esplicito sul suo aspetto fisico, mormora un piccolo ringraziamento, gli occhi che scavano dei solchi nel pavimento.  
  
“Viè andiamo, che già è tardi. Movite.”  
  
Edoardo afferra le chiavi della macchina e trascina Lauro fuori casa, nella brezza di una serata estiva.  
  
.  
  
Entrano nel locale poco dopo mezzanotte, moltitudini di persone già compresse tra loro si dimenano al centro del locale, il dj in fondo alla sala sta suonando dell’indie italiano.  
  
Edo e Lauro si dirigono immediatamente al bar, Edo ordina per entrambi, il busto allungato verso il barista per farsi sentire meglio, la camicia si alza lasciando intravedere una piccola porzione di pelle, Lauro si sente già ubriaco e ancora non ha bevuto.  
  
Appaiono sul bancone un Negroni, un’altra bevuta dal colore giallognolo, probabilmente qualcosa di dolce conoscendo i gusti di Edoardo, e quattro shots. Edo si avvicina a lui, appoggia una mano sul suo fianco e inizia a parlargli all’orecchio, il suo respiro caldo che sfiora il collo di Lauro.  
  
“Famo prima gli shot così iniziamo per bene la serata, che dici?”  
  
Lauro annuisce soltanto, prende in mano il bicchierino che Edoardo gli sta porgendo, lo batte lievemente sopra il bancone e poi butta giù il contenuto tutto d’un sorso, senza mai staccare gli occhi da Edo, che lo sta fissando a sua volta.  
  
Sente il calore di quello che crede sia rum (non si era preoccupato di chiedere) bruciargli la gola, una sensazione che nonostante tutto trova sempre piacevole, porta quindi una mano verso il secondo shot sul bancone e inclina lievemente la testa, una tacita domanda sul suo volto.  
  
Edo segue i suoi movimenti e dopo un istante riappoggia il bicchiere ormai svuotato. Si spostano verso un angolo un po’ più appartato, così che non debbano urlare per parlarsi, e iniziano a sorseggiare lentamente i loro drink.  
  
Lauro è a metà bevuta e già sente la testa iniziargli a girare, non sa se è l’alcool o le tante persone chiuse in uno spazio ristretto, o più semplicemente la vicinanza di Edoardo che, nonostante non ce ne sia alcun bisogno, continua a sussurrargli nell’orecchio.  
  
Il profumo di Edoardo questa sera è dolce, inebriante, Lauro vorrebbe poggiarsi contro l’incavo del suo collo e non spostarsi mai più, si accontenta però della cosa più vicina a questo che può permettersi adesso, si avvicina per sussurrare a sua volta nell’orecchio di Edo, il suo profumo che gli riempie i polmoni.  
  
“Mo vado in bagno, te butta sti bicchieri vuoti che appena torno andiamo a ballà.”  
  
Un sorriso a trentadue denti si apre sul volto di Edoardo mentre Lauro si allontana.  
  
.  
  
Quando Lauro torna dal bagno si aspetta di trovarlo appoggiato al muro dove lo ha lasciato intento ad aspettarlo, non si aspetta di certo di trovarlo a conversare con una ragazza, biondissima, intenta a fargli gli occhi dolci.  
  
Lauro ha un secondo di panico che però scema immediatamente per far posto alla rabbia, o meglio alla gelosia, può finalmente ammettere a sé stesso di essere geloso di Edoardo, di volerlo.  
  
Si dirige verso i due e si mette vicino ad Edoardo dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, un braccio a cingergli i fianchi in maniera possessiva, Edo accanto a lui è visibilmente divertito ma non fa nulla per fermarlo.  
  
“Piacere Lauro. E tu saresti?”  
  
“Là questa è una mia amica, Maria, andavamo insieme all’università.”  
  
“Beh tanto piacere Maria ora se non ti dispiace andiamo a ballare.”  
  
Prende Edoardo per un polso e lo trascina al centro della pista, iniziano a ballare al ritmo della musica, le braccia di Lauro si stringono immediatamente attorno al suo collo, Edo sembra confuso inizialmente ma poi si rilassa contro di lui, le sue mani che viaggiano sui suoi fianchi.  
  
Ondeggiano così per la durata di un paio di canzoni, i loro corpi sempre più vicini, Lauro si gira di scatto, preme la schiena contro il petto di Edoardo, ed inizia a muovere il bacino, le mani di Edo sempre sui suoi fianchi.  
  
Lauro alza lievemente lo sguardo e vede l’amica di Edo che li sta fissando, intensamente, reagisce nell’unico modo che gli sembra coerente in quel momento, si volta verso Edoardo, prende il suo viso tra le mani e preme le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro.  
  
Edoardo sa di ananas.  
  
Le loro lingue si scontrano rapide, fameliche, come se attendessero questo esatto momento da tutta la loro vita, Edoardo prende un labbro tra i suoi denti e morde lievemente, il corpo di Lauro si scontra ancora più vicino a quello di Edo.  
  
Appena le mani di Edo stringono il culo di Lauro, lui emette un gemito dentro la bocca dell’altro, si allontana leggermente, Edo davanti a lui ha le labbra lucide e lo guarda come se volesse divorarlo proprio là, in un locale pieno di gente.  
  
“Edoà, andiamo a casa?”  
  
.  
  
Lauro sbatte Edo contro la porta di casa appena si chiude, le labbra che tornano immediatamente sulle sue, mani che si muovono frenetiche ovunque, cercando di toccare tutto quello di cui sono state private per anni.  
  
Le mani di Edo sono sul collo di Lauro, stringono, accarezzano, solo per poi lasciare posto alle sue labbra che si avventano sul suo collo come se fosse un vampiro che non si nutre da giorni.  
  
Inizia dando dei baci leggeri, una lappata esattamente sopra la sua giugulare, un morso nel punto in cui il collo incontra la spalla, Lauro è creta sotto le sue attenzioni.  
  
Continuano a baciarsi mentre cercano di raggiungere la camera di Edo, sbattono contro tutti gli angoli della casa, domani si sveglieranno pieni di lividi ovunque, ma a nessuno dei due importa seriamente.  
  
È Lauro a spingere Edo sul letto, a salirgli sopra, a togliergli la maglia ma viene fermato delicatamente da una mano.  
  
“Laurè aspetta.”  
  
Lauro si alza di scatto, improvvisamente terrorizzato di aver fatto una cazzata, di aver mal interpretato la situazione, non capisce cosa possa aver fatto per far arrabbiare Edo tutto d’un tratto.  
  
“Là calmate va tutto bene ma non voglio fare sesso co’ te. Aspè nun fa quella faccia famme finì di parlà. Non è che io non voglia, perché fidati, voglio.”  
  
Edo prende la mano di Lauro e se la porta in mezzo alle gambe, l’eccitazione di Edo molto evidente nonostante sia ancora completamente vestito.  
  
“Lauro io ti voglio, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto, ed è per questo che non possiamo fare sesso, non mentre siamo ancora mezzi ubriachi.”  
  
Il volto di Lauro inizia nuovamente a rilassarsi, Edoardo non è arrabbiato con lui, Edoardo lo vuole almeno quanto lui lo vuole, non sa bene come metabolizzare tutti questi sentimenti quindi si limita a porre una semplice domanda.  
  
“Posso comunque dormire con te?”  
  
“Certo che puoi Laurè.”  
  
Lauro torna in camera sua per cambiarsi, va in bagno, si sciacqua la faccia sperando di calmarsi un po’, ma niente da fare, la sua erezione non sembra aver minimamente intenzione di scomparire.  
  
Entra in camera e trova Edoardo senza maglietta, piegato a cercare chissà cosa sul pavimento, la situazione nei suoi pantaloni peggiora ulteriormente.  
  
Spengono le luci e si sdraiano sotto le coperte, Edo prende un braccio di Lauro e lo appoggia intorno alla sua vita, per poi girarsi, Lauro lo sta praticamente abbracciando da dietro, la schiena di Edo spalmata contro il suo petto, il suo cazzo allineato contro il culo di Edo.  
  
Lauro non può far altro che spingere i suoi fianchi contro Edoardo, un mugolio di piacere esce dalle sue labbra.  
  
“Là statte bono che sennò te mando a dormì in camera tua eh.”  
  
Lauro resta immobile per il resto della notte, che passa completamente sveglio a fissare il muro davanti a lui, una sensazione di fastidio e insoddisfazione che non lo lascia dormire.  
  
.  
  
Lauro apre lentamente gli occhi, la prima cosa che registra è il braccio di Edo che gli cinge la vita, seguito subito dal respiro di Edo caldo sopra il suo collo.  
  
Lauro si stringe un po’ di più tra le braccia dell’altro, uno dei migliori risvegli da mesi, si sente felice e rilassato, i ricordi della sera precedente che riaffiorano nella sua mente e che per una volta non lo mandano in paranoia.  
  
Edo stringe leggermente i fianchi di Lauro, la distanza tra i loro corpi ora completamente annullata, e inizia a lasciare caldi baci sulla spalla di Lauro, baci umidi che fanno salire un brivido lungo tutta la sua schiena.  
  
“Mmh, buongiorno amò.”  
  
“Com’è che m’hai chiamato Edoà?”  
  
“Ti ho chiamato amò, qualche problema?”  
  
Lauro non prova neanche a rispondere, si volta solamente verso di lui e gli si spalma contro, le labbra voraci sulle sue per fargli capire esattamente quanto non sia assolutamente un problema.  
  
Si baciano per minuti interminabili, un intreccio di lingue, di gambe, di braccia, di mani, Lauro non capisce più dove finisce uno e inizia l’altro.  
  
Lauro sta iniziando nuovamente ad eccitarsi, i suoi fianchi che si scontrano contro la coscia di Edoardo in cerca di sollievo, ma Edo gli posa una mano sui fianchi per fermarlo, lo sbuffo di frustrazione che esce dalle labbra di Lauro parla più di mille parole.  
  
“Edo che c’è? Te giuro che so sobrio, per favore.”  
  
Quella di Lauro è praticamente una supplica che però non ottiene l’effetto desiderato dato che Edoardo scoppia a ridergli in faccia, Lauro ancora sdraiato sopra di lui lo osserva confuso, come se tutto d’un tratto fosse impazzito.  
  
“Laurè nun te preoccupà devo solo andà in bagno prima, e dovresti venì anche te così te lavi i denti.”  
  
“Stai dicendo che me puzza il fiato?”  
  
“Giusto un pochino.”  
  
Lauro cerca di sembrare offeso ma fallisce miseramente quando vede la faccia di Edo divertita e scoppia a ridere a sua volta, trascinandosi riluttante verso il bagno.  
  
Si lavano i denti l’uno accanto all’altro, fissandosi attraverso lo specchio, sorrisi così grandi che rischiano di far colare il dentifricio sulla loro faccia. Lauro spera di vivere altre milioni di mattine esattamente uguali a questa.  
  
Quando tornano in camera Lauro salta letteralmente addosso a Edo, lo atterra sul letto e zittisce tutte le sue repliche con un bacio. Si prende il suo tempo per assaporare le labbra dell’altro, poi si sposta sul suo collo, sul suo petto, passa la lingua lungo i suoi addominali per fermarsi all’elastico dei pantaloncini del pigiama di Edo.  
  
Lauro non attende ancora, aspetta questo momento da anni, sfila i pantaloncini e le mutande di Edo in un unico gesto, prende in mano il suo cazzo e lascia un piccolo bacio delicato sulla punta.  
  
Alza lievemente lo sguardo e trova gli occhi di Edoardo che lo squadrano, lo sguardo pieno di desiderio, tiene gli occhi incastrati nei suoi e ingoia l’intera lunghezza di Edoardo, o almeno ci prova perché finisce quasi per strozzarsi a metà.  
  
Ma non si perde d’animo e continua la sua opera, una mano sulla base per aiutarlo, lecca, bacia, prende in bocca, tratta il cazzo di Edo come se fosse l’ottava meraviglia del mondo, vuole che Edoardo percepisca tutto il suo amore.  
  
E, basandosi sui rumori che escono dalla sua bocca, crede di esserci riuscito a pieno.  
  
La mano di Edo si posa leggera tra i capelli di Lauro, gli accarezza lievemente per poi tirare leggermente facendo alzare la testa dell’altro e portandola alla stessa altezza della sua, un bacio leggero, a fior di labbra, prima di stendere Lauro sul letto e salire a cavalcioni su di lui.  
  
Inizia a baciarlo ovunque, quasi come se volesse venerarlo, come se avesse una divinità davanti, come se fosse il centro dell’intero universo e Lauro un po’ si sente così sotto le attenzioni di Edoardo.  
  
Edo non si ferma, le sue mani sono ovunque, la sua bocca lascia baci caldi su ogni centimetro di pelle che incontra, seguita subito dopo dalla sua lingua, dai suoi denti, Lauro si sente fremere sotto ogni singolo tocco.  
  
Edo arriva alla sua cicatrice, quella cicatrice sul basso ventre che si era procurato anni prima, un ricordo che ancora rimaneva molto spiacevole, ci passa sopra la lingua, lentamente, guardando Lauro negli occhi, e poi ci dà un bacio leggero, un bacio che scaccia improvvisamente tutti i brutti ricordi.  
  
Lauro osserva immobile la scena che si apre davanti ai suoi occhi, la testa di Edo in mezzo alle sue gambe, la sua bocca che lascia piccoli segni leggeri sulle sue cosce, le sue mani gli stringono forte i fianchi, come se avesse paura che Lauro potesse scappare.  
  
E Lauro la capisce bene questa sensazione, ha sempre pensato di scappare a 10 secondi dalla felicità, ma questa volta no, questa volta lascia fare ad Edoardo tutto ciò che vuole con la certezza che le cose siano cambiate, la certezza che il giorno dopo nessuno dei due scapperà di nuovo.  
  
Edo lo prende di scatto, lo volta, il petto di Lauro premuto contro il materasso e la sua faccia immersa nel cuscino, sta per lamentarsi, per dirgli che lo vuole vedere, che ha bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi, ma poi le mani di Edo gli separano le natiche e la sua lingua sprofonda dentro di lui e tutto ciò che Lauro riesce a fare è gemere stringendo le lenzuola con tutta la forza che ha.  
  
Lauro affonda la faccia nel cuscino, suoni sconnessi escono dalla sua bocca, neanche lui è sicuro di cosa stia dicendo ma ha solo una certezza, la lingua di Edoardo su di lui, _dentro_ di lui, è allo stesso tempo troppo e non abbastanza.  
  
Si struscia un paio di volte contro il materasso, alla ricerca di quella tanto agognata frizione, e rischia di venire così, col nome di Edoardo tra le labbra, mentre lo implora di fare di più, di dargli di più.  
  
La perdita della lingua di Edo è improvvisa e lo lascia completamente svuotato, spento, l’orgasmo che stava per raggiungere ormai un sogno lontano, lo sente muoversi dietro di lui, baciargli i fianchi accarezzarli, le dita callose passano leggere sulla sua pelle, e poi finalmente scivola dentro di lui, come una lunga carezza, e Lauro si sente nuovamente completo.  
  
Avere Edoardo dentro di lui sa di casa, come se i pezzi di un puzzle si fossero finalmente incastrati, capisce in quell’istante che non può più tornare indietro che, se non può avere questo per il resto della vita, preferisce non avere nulla, niente sarà mai paragonabile al peso di Edo su di lui, nessuno ci andrà mai neanche lontanamente vicino.  
  
Edoardo lo sta baciando ovunque, sulle spalle, sul collo, nei capelli, qualunque posto in cui riesca ad arrivare con le labbra, Lauro ruota lievemente la testa, per dargli più accesso, e Edo continua la sua scia di baci lungo la mandibola, fino al mento, gli lascia un leggero bacio sull’orlo della bocca e poi si allontana, una spinta particolarmente forte fa tremare il corpo di Lauro.  
  
Il ritmo di Edoardo è aumentato, le sue spinte sono disperate, quasi violente, eppure continua ad accarezzarlo come se fosse la cosa più facile dell’universo, come se con i suoi tocchi volesse trasmettergli tutto l’amore che si era tenuto dentro in questi anni.  
  
Lauro viene con un grido soffocato nel cuscino, il suo corpo si irrigidisce per poi far rilassare completamente tutti i suoi muscoli, ogni singolo punto della sua pelle scotta, un bruciore che gli accende l’anima mentre Edoardo gli cade addosso, sfinito.  
  
Restano così per un tempo che sembra infinito, con Lauro schiacciato dal peso di Edoardo, un peso piacevole, familiare, un peso che vorrebbe avere accanto per sempre.  
  
È Edoardo il primo a muoversi, si alza lentamente e rotola sul materasso, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto, Lauro ha paura a parlare, teme di rovinare il momento, di rompere l’istante di magia che si è creato, e quindi non lo fa, rimane in silenzio accanto a lui.  
  
Lauro si allontana leggermente dal corpo dell’altro, solo per mettersi in una posizione più comoda, ma Edo lo fulmina con lo sguardo, il terrore negli occhi.  
  
“Dove stai andando?”  
  
“Da nessuna parte, te giuro che stavolta non mi muovo di qua.”  
  
Lauro è sincero, una sincerità che solitamente non gli appartiene, ma con Edoardo può permettersi anche questo, può lasciare che veda pure il lato più vulnerabile di lui, quel lato che vorrebbe nascondere a tutti.  
  
Per Edoardo sente di poter fare un’eccezione.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [fra respiro e battito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355742) by [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow)




End file.
